A turn for the worse
by riya felton
Summary: Epilogue discarded. The war is over and everyone is happy. But would new friendships, new love, jealousy and the rise of a new dark lord ruin it for all? Everyone's life takes a turn for the worse. Read and review. My first fanfic!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: - Harry Potter belongs to J. not me.**

**Prologue**

The days following the defeat of Voldemort were nothing as one would have expected them to be. Instead of chaos and panic, there was peace and order. All this was achieved due to the late Albus Dumbledore. Even after his death, he had helped the Wizarding world. The wise, old wizard had made an artifact and hid it with the Weasleys. This artifact resembling the Goblet of Fire had helped select the members of the ministry. Once the position in the ministry was written on a piece of paper and put in the goblet, it would spew the name of the person that was most capable of the job.

Within three days after the war ended, the Ministry of Magic was stabilized with Kingsley Shacklebolt as the Minister of Magic. Arthur Weasley was the Head of _Department of Muggle Relations. _Percy Weasley was appointed as the Deputy Minister of Magic. Many other members of the Order of Phoenix also held prominent places in the ministry. With the ministry stabilized, the death-eaters and everyone who was associated with the Dark side were rounded and were either impending trial, sent to Azkaban or given the Dementor's kiss. Justice was served quickly and swiftly.

During the trials, a shocking discovery was made. Many prominent families that were known to be associated with the Dark side were actually under the imperius curse. Families like the Malfoys, Zabinis, Parkinsons, Sawants and Notts were found to be under the curse. Not only was the curse placed on the heads of these families but also on their spouses. This aided Voldemort to control all the family members who did not want to be excluded of the family's riches or removed from the family. This news made headlines for several weeks. These families were under the imperius curse for many years and were only able to break free after all of the Dark Lord's horcruxes had been destroyed. These families were few of the people who even after being associated with the Dark Lord were not only found innocent but were also given their old jobs at the ministry back to them.

The students of Hogwarts were all called back to complete their education. Many new first years had also come to Hogwarts and a majority of them were muggle-borns. House unity was stronger than ever in Hogwarts. The only discrimination still existing between students was in regards to their capability and talent. Not many of the Slytherins had returned. But the ones who had returned were welcomed with open arms. Professor McGonagall had been appointed as the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Professor Bill Weasley had been appointed as the head of Gryffindor house and was appointed to teach Defense against Dark Arts. Professor Slughorn, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout remained the heads of the Slytherins, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff house respectively.

Though nobody could forget the events of the war and how it affected them, they made a conscious effort to move on and try and live their life in the newly found peace. Grudges were dismissed and precious moments with loved ones were treasured. All that Voldemort worked for was undone in a matter of few months. All in all, everything was looking up for the Wizarding London.

**AN: - This is my first fanfic so please ****review**** and let me know what you think of it.**


	2. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all

**Disclaimer: - Harry Potter belongs to J. not me.**

**Chapter 1**

As usual, Hogwarts had started in September. The faculty of Hogwarts along with the Order of the Phoenix and Ministry Aurors had restored Hogwarts and strengthened the charms and shields placed on Hogwarts. By the end of August, The castle was completed and if possible, was even more beautiful and mysterious looking than before. Everyone was sent an owl to come back to Hogwarts and complete their education. The younger students wanted to come back to the place that they had fondly remembered as their second home. But the older students, who had fought in the battle and had witnessed the deaths of their colleagues and loved ones were less sure. In the end, the Ministry had to step in.

In the beginning of August, the new rule proposed by the ministry came into effect and was published in the Daily Prophet.

_Education Rule 4386_

_1__st__August, London: Yesterday, the ministry proposed a new rule hoping to solve the problem that has rose due to the reluctance of students wanting to return to Hogwarts to complete their education. It is known the Second Great Wizarding War was fought in the premises of Hogwarts. Many students had also fought alongside the Light side with the Golden Trio (More gossip on them on page 3). Many such students had fallen that night while fighting for the Light side. The surviving students were unwilling to attend Hogwarts after seeing so many of their fellow-students pass away.__Thus, to resolve this problem the ministry has introduced a new law which states that- All those wizards and witches who have not completed their Hogwarts education will not be able to work in the Wizarding World and will have to reside in the muggle world. The minister of magic and the rest of his office remained unavailable for any comments. But an anonymous ministry worker said," The law was put forth to take the students' mind off the war and give them some sort of semblance to their life before the war." The Daily Prophet agrees with the Ministry on this matter._

_-Rita Skeeter._

This left no option for most of the students but to go back to Hogwarts. The news that the Golden Trio had agreed to go back to school also helped!

Sitting in the Hogwarts Express on the 1st September, Harry remembered all the times that he had sat there and smiled. Hermione noticed that he was smiling and asked, "What are you thinking of? You look very happy." Ron said, "You better not be thinking of my sister, Harry" Hearing this, Ginny playfully swatted Ron. Soon everyone in the small compartment was laughing. After the laughter died down, Harry said, "I was just thinking of all those times that we used to sit here. This day has always been special to me since I was eleven. Every year I can get away from the Dursleys and stay with people who don't think that I am a freak. Even though we faced danger every year, I always made some good memories at Hogwarts." This sobered everyone up. They all knew that even though they had been a part of Harry's adventure, Harry had always been at the focal point of it all and he always suffered the most because of it.

"Well we are going to make much better memories this year." "So Hermione, does that mean that you are going to cut down on your library visits? Huh?" asked Ron. Looking flabbergasted, she answered, "Yes, I am." This astounded everyone. But quickly she continued, "Only if all you cut down on your quidditch!" At this, everyone started laughing again. Suddenly Hermione's charmed watch started beeping. This meant that it was time for her to go to the Heads Compartment for the meeting with the Head Boy. At first, everyone was shocked that Harry had refused to be the Head Boy. After constant trouble from the Daily Prophet, he had announced that he refused to take up the position because he did not want any responsibilities on his shoulders this year and that he merely wanted to live as a normal teenager. Soon another news that sold like hot cakes was that the new Head Boy of Hogwarts is none other than Draco Malfoy.

On entering the Heads compartment, Hermione saw Draco already sitting inside. She stared at him for a few seconds before Malfoy acknowledged her with a slight nod, "Granger" Unlike so many times before; this tone did not contain hatred or offense but instead was tired. Hermione recalled what she had read in the papers about him and felt sorry for him. Knowing that he was making an effort to be civil, she brightly smiled at him. Initially he was surprised with her response. The meeting was over in half an hour. Hermione left the compartment first with a big smile on her face. On her way to her own compartment, she was thinking about how Draco really was. He was sarcastic in a funny way; he was amusing and had a way with words. But the thing that intrigued her most was how he could keep up with her intellectually. On the other side of the train, Draco was thinking about Hermione in the same train of thoughts. He had always known that she was smart but he had never really known her to make jokes and laugh. By the time they reached their respective compartments they were both thinking the same thing- Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

**AN: - This is my first fanfic so please ****review**** and let me know what you think of it.**

**Also I would like to thank Sensula and AussieGrl303 for their reviews.**


End file.
